The microminiaturization and large scale integration of electrical components and circuits in recent years has made possible significant advances in terms of cost, reliability, power efficiency, and, importantly, size reduction. A typical integrated circuit module may, for example, present rectangular dimensions of only 0.5 inch or less on a side. This reduction in physical size is manifestly advantageous from the viewpoint of overall system space saving. The integration of frequently complete circuits in such extremely small modules, on the other hand, has also necessitated a high density of access leads extending from the sides of the module which may demand that the center-to-center spacing be held, for example, to 0.050 inch or less. This high lead density presents a serious problem where large numbers of integrated circuit modules are to be interconnected with each other and with other system circuitry. The modules are normally mounted on insulative printed wiring boards having a coordinate array of plated through access apertures or sockets adapted to receive electrical terminal pins which are interconnected with the integrated circuit module leads. Because of the dimensions of the pins and receiving apertures, a definite limit is imposed on the extent to which the spacings between the apertures may be reduced, which limit is still substantially greater than the module lead spacings. Some means must accordingly be provided to act as a circuit interface between the densely spaced leads of the integrated circuit module and the more widely spaced printed circuit board terminal apertures. Such an interface function has in the past been accomplished, for example, by individually connecting the module leads to terminals of the parent circuit board in patterns unique to each module lead number. Any change in module size and lead number necessitated a reorganization of the interconnection pattern. One lead frame arrangement for completing discrete connections between module leads and parent circuit board is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,457 of M. H. McKerreghan issued Dec. 25, 1973. Prior art interconnection arrangements in their individually designed inflexibility have thus added to the cost of mounting integrated circuit modules and have also increased the time required to mount modules of differing size and access lead number. It is the simplification and ordering of module-to-parent circuit board interconnections to which the apparatus of this invention is chiefly directed. It is also an object of this invention to provide a more broadly applicable module interconnection arrangement, one that is readily adaptable for mounting modules of various dimensions and lead number.